


Reflections

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Body Positivity, M/M, Sex, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Reflections

“Strip.”

“Say what?” Spencer spun around quickly taken slightly aback by Luke’s demand, but any and all apprehension melted away when Luke slide his hands up the sides of Spencer’s neck and into his hair, pulling slightly at the roots. A heady moan escaped him and sent shivers down Luke’s spine. 

“Strip. I want you naked and covered in rope.” 

Leaning in, Spencer pressed his lips to Luke’s drowning in the feel of the older man’s mouth against his cold skin. After a walk to the park and back, he needed warming up; despite the fact that he was peeling his blazer off and letting it fall to the floor, he could feel the warmth start to envelop him. “Why is that?”

“Why do I want you in rope?”

“Yea,” Spencer replied, pulling at his tie and slipping it over his head. “What do you get out of it?”

Luke couldn’t wait and started unfastening the buttons of Spencer’s shirt. “I get to tell you how beautiful I think you are, which you desperately need. I get to take in every inch of your amazing body and I get to be the one your vulnerable to. Win-win-win.”

“Well,” Spencer said, blushing as he cleared his throat. “I didn’t know you felt that way.”

Luke stepped back, confused. “What do you mean? That I love you and think your gorgeous?”

“That you like me being vulnerable to you.”

“I do.”

Spencer smiled and tripped back into the bedroom door, leaving his neck open for Luke’s sweet assault. “Now, I want you to be vulnerable, tied up in beautiful knots, and then I wanna make you come over and over again until you’re a quaking mess.”

“I think I can get into that.” Spencer fell backward onto the bed and instantly lifted his legs so that Luke could peel off his pants and boxers. He was already semi-hard, and watching Luke pull out the purple hemp rope that they’d bought a while ago and never used made him shiver in suspense. 

“Sit up,” Luke said. His eyes were now dilated. Something told Spencer that despite having been dating for nearly 6 months, there were still some things he didn’t know about Luke - like the art of shibari.

The fact that Luke had acquainted himself with the art form at some point made Spencer shiver again. “Did you know that Shibari comes from Hojo-jutsu, which is the martial art of restraining captives?”

“You do know how to talk dirty to me,” Luke laughed as he began to wrap the purple rope around Spencer’s arms which were locked behind his back. 

“For about 300 years, police and Samurai used it as a form of imprisonment, but their Samurai code said they had to treat their prisoners well, so they experimented with tying techniques which showed the honor and status of the captive. Then in the late 1800s and early 1900s, a new form of Hojo-jutsu called Kinabku evolved, which is the art of erotic bondage that we know today.” 

Luke knew it all already, having been interested in the art form with past lovers, but hearing the history fall from Spencer’s lips was also enchanting, as it was with pretty much everything that came out of his mouth. “Let’s just say I’m glad it has evolved over the centuries. I think it’s better this way.”

Spencer laughed breathily into his boyfriend’s mouth as he stood in front of him and began to knot the rope behind his back. While Luke pulled the rope tightly, ensuring that he wasn’t hurting Spencer of course, Spencer pressed hungry kisses into Luke’s chest, nipping and licking at his defined muscles. Occasionally, Luke would pull away, denying Spencer what he wanted, but other times, he’d allow Spencer to do as he pleased, because it was what he wanted too - being devoured by your lover was always a bonus, no matter what side of the power play one was on. 

As Luke bit back moan after moan, he secured the ropes around his arms, marveling at how the crisp purple color played against the paleness of his skin. “Have I said how gorgeous you are? Because if I haven’t maybe I should be tied up.”

“You have,” Spencer laughed. “But I never really get tired of hearing it.” The thing with shibari was that it wasn’t a quick thing - it took a while to do, which meant that Luke had all the time in the world to pay homage to Spencer’s body. His skin flushed with color under Luke’s gaze and once the ties were fixed around his arms, Spencer leaned back so the ropes could snake gently around his neck. 

After a long day, having that firm material flush against his skin handled by the man he loved calmed him in a way that was hard to explain unless you’ve felt it - to be 100 percent vulnerable at the hands of another knowing that he was in safe hands - there was nothing like it. 

Lying back into the cool touch of the blanket, he stared down at his body as Luke continued to link the rope into all sorts of shapes. Diamonds began to slither their way across his skin until Luke was close to wrapping the rope around his thighs. “You have great thighs for this,” Luke said.

Spencer had never really thought much of his body before Luke. He was fit, sure, but he was lanky; he didn’t really think there was much to him, but Luke always ran his hands over his body like he was admiring a sculpture, which was ironic because that’s what Luke looked like to Spencer. 

Finally, the tying was complete. Luke helped Spencer up off the bed and hummed happily to himself as he took in his lover’s body. He was a vision in purple. “You…look amazing.”

“I’m glad you like,” Spencer replied. He leaned into Luke and and bit at his lower lip. Now that he was all tied up, he wanted more. Apparently, Luke had other ideas.

“I know exactly what you want,” he purred. “And I promise you you’ll get it, but first…” His voice trailed off as he led Spencer in front of a floor-length mirror. “First, I want you to list three physical attributes that you like about yourself.”

Spencer choked back a groan as Luke wrapped his hand around his cock. “Oh, you bastard. You know how hard that is for me.”

“Which is why I’m making you do it.”

At first, Spencer couldn’t concentrate. He couldn’t think of anything. He was too busy watching as Luke’s fingers traced over the rope, occasionally slipping under and grazing his skin. “My hair,” he said finally. That was an easy one. Especially because Luke loved his messy hair, so he literally could roll out of bed and barely take a brush to it.

“That was too easy,” he laughed. Luke pursed his lips against his skin and pecked his way underneath his earlobe. “Another one.”

How was Spencer supposed to think of anything when Luke was stroking him? It was torture. He frantically scanned his body and attempted to search for something he genuinely enjoyed about his physical form - something Luke would believe. Luke could easily tell when he was lying. “My eyes.”

“Why?”

“I think they convey a lot without me having to say much.”

“Good,” Luke said, pressing a kiss to the back of Spencer’s neck. “One more.”

Spencer was desperate for a firmer touch. Luke kept ghosting his fingers over the tip of his cock, teasing him. “I like my arms,” he blurted out, wiggling his tied limbs behind his back. “I’ve worked my ass off to actually get some definition in there.”

“I like those too.”

The way Luke spoke, all soft and full of reverence, made Spencer blush again. “Now will you put me out of my misery?” He chuckled.

Luke deviously shook his head as he peeled off his shirt and stepped in between Spencer and the mirror and dropped to his knees. As he Luke’s mouth got dangerously close to where Spencer wanted it most, he spoke against him. “I want you to look in the mirror while I do this.”

Oh, hell.


End file.
